Anniversary
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah kehidupan Sakura sebagai mahasiswi sekaligus istri dari Sasuke, dosen killer yang super menyebalkan?/Sekuel of UJIAN/ Di kampus mungkin kau yang berkuasa. Tapi di rumah tetap aku yang pegang kendali./Warning Inside/


**ANNIVERSARY**

**Summary : Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah kehidupan Sakura sebagai mahasiswi sekaligus istri dari Sasuke, dosen killer yang super menyebalkan?/Sekuel of UJIAN/ Di kampus mungkin kau yang berkuasa. Tapi di rumah tetap aku yang pegang kendali./**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, abal, dan masih banyak lagi...**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Famili/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati ~_^**

**.**

**.**

Mata Sakura masih merem melek bak orang kelilipan saat seberkas cahaya keemasan menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar bernuansa hijau muda itu. Dering weker di ponselnya yang baru saja dimatikan berganti dengan dering _miscalled_. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan mengambil ponsel _pink_ miliknya yang terletak di atas meja bertaplak motif semanggi.

'8 panggilan tak terjawab'.

Bola mata Sakura nyaris berubah menjadi bola tenis ketika melihat semua panggilan tak terjawab tersebut semuanya berasal dari suaminya tersayang.

"JAM 9! AKU TELAT!" jeritnya histeris. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu malah terbahak. Apakah Sakura sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak salah lagi. Ia cuma tersadar bahwa ini hari minggu. Liburan semester pula. Tak ada kuliah apalagi ujian. Sakura menepuk jidat luasnya.

Ia kemudian menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo, Say—"

"Dasar pemalas. Pasti baru bangun. Tidak sadar ini jam berapa?" Suara jutek nan menyebalkan dari Sasuke langsung menusuk indera pendengaran Sakura. Suami durhaka. Tidak bisakah ia bermanis-manis di hari minggu yang cerah ini layaknya suami pada umumnya? Sudah hampir setahun menikah tapi sikapnya tetap saja dingin bak boneka salju. Bedanya Sasuke tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

Tunggu dulu, setahun menikah? Sakura berpikir cukup lama. Sekitar 5 purnama. Mencoba mengingat ada hal menarik apa gerangan dalam minggu ini. Tiba-tiba si rambut pink ini senyam senyum sendiri. Sumringah. Tak jadi marah. Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. First anniversary pemirsa.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Kau merindukanku, hm?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara super duper lembut bak pakaian sutera yang dicuci dengan molto.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan menusuk hati.

"Aku cuma ingin makan nasi goreng," lanjut sang lawan bicara lagi.

"Lagipula ini hari terakhir libur universitas. Kuliah mulai besok. Mau pulang kapan?" tanya suaminya lagi. Tak sadar bahwa di seberang sana, istrinya mulai berubah menjadi siluman rubah bereekor sembilan karena menahan kesal. Bebal memang.

Urat di jidat Sakura makin kelihatan. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Mencoba mengurangi tekanan darahnya yang mulai naik karena Sasuke.

"Hari rabu aku pulang. Langsung ke kampus. Puas?" nada suara Sakura tak lagi lembut seperti tadi. Percuma.

"Hn. Jangan sampai tak datang. Hari rabu jam kuliah terakhir aku yang masuk." Sakura cuma manggut-manggut malas mendengar peringatan dari suaminya. Keningnya berkerut. Apakah suaminya yang bebal ini akan mengingat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Nyaris mustahil jika ingin mengharapkannya. Padahal Sakura sudah lama memimpikannya. Pada hari anniversary mereka, Sasuke akan membawakan sebuket bunga untuknya, mengejutkannya dengan dinner romantis di tepi pantai dengan sunset sebagai latar belakangnya, serta memberikan hadiah berupa kalung berlian dan mobil lamborghini. Sakura memang terlalu banyak tidur siang. Mimpi.

"Anu, Sasuke. Apa kau lupa sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Berharap suaminya yang cerdas tapi bodoh ini tiba-tiba sadar dari amnesianya. Ia mengigit bibir perlahan. Hening. Lama. Tak ada suara.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan.

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"SASUKEE!" Sakura kini dalam mode kyubi. Satu kalimat tak menyenangkan lagi yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, mungkin Sakura akan menghancurkan seluruh Konoha dengan shannaro-nya.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku sedang mengerjakan suatu dokumen. Akan kutelepon nanti."

'Tuttt.'

Sambungan telepon langsung diputus dari seberang.

"BAKKAAA!"

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ketiga di kediaman ibunda Haruno karena ulah amukan puterinya tersayang.

**OoO**

* * *

Sakura menaikkan kakinya di atas meja kemudian menempelkan headset ke telinganya dan memutar musik band cadas dengan volume keras. Ia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah rumor bahwa gedung universitas mereka berhantu itu benar adanya dan sekarang hantunya sedang bersemayam di tubuh Sakura. Mungkin saja.

"Hey, Jidat. Ada apa denganmu? Turunkan kakimu sebelum suamimu melihatmu. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk," tegur Ino masih dengan pandangan aneh. Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan malas.

"Aku sedang tidak mood," jawabnya singkat kemudian menatap nanar ke arah jendela seraya memasang tampang sedih nan merana bagai upik abu yang sedang disiksa oleh ibu tiri. Tidak nyambung dengan musik cadas yang sedang didengarnya. Ino dan Hinata bergidik ngeri. Oke fix. Sakura kerasukan.

"Selamat siang." Suara datar yang sexy menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas. Ino langsung mencabut headset dari telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu sedikit merengut kesal. Apalagi saat ia melihat sosok berambut emo di depan. Hatinya makin kesal. Sementara sang dosen tampak tak begitu ambil pusing meskipun ia tahu bahwa nasibnya beberapa jam di rumah nanti kemungkinan besar akan di ujung tanduk. Tapi masa bodoh. Harkat dan martabat sebagai dosen di kampus harus tetap dijunjung tinggi. Maka jadilah wajah sang Uchiha makin songong. Hidung Sakura kembang kempis menahan kesal.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Sasuke pada mahasiswa-mahasiwa di hadapannya setelah 45 menit ia menerangkan. Praktis seisi ruangan langsung memasang tampang sok mengerti. Naruto pura-pura berkerut sambil mengangguk-angguk, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi. Sementara Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya juga sama saja. Pasang tampang sok jenius. Intinya tak ada yang mau bertanya. Kebelet pulang. Lagipula jika ada yang bertanya meskipun itu cuma beberapa kata, sang Uchiha akan memberikan jawaban dengan beribu-ribu kalimat yang berarti mereka akan pulang sejam lebih lama.

Sasuke menatap murid-muridnya, merasa tak ada yang ingin bertanya ia melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Samp—"

"Aku ingin bertanya." Sebuah suara memotong kalimat Sasuke yang membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju pada arah suara tersebut. Sasuke menelan ludah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Aku ingin bertanya... Apa hukuman yang pantas untuk suami yang menyakiti istrinya?" tanyanya singkat.

"He?" Kontan seluruh ruangan melihat Sakura dengan pandangan 'apaan sih'. Terang saja. Sasuke adalah dosen mata kuliah matematika. Apa hubungannya masalah suami-istri dengan matematika. Memangnya Sasuke ketua komnas HAM. Apa ada mata kuliah yang membahas bagaimana pengaruh logaritma terhadap komunikasi sepasang suami istri dari sudut pandang Roy Suryo. Oke. Itu lebih absurd lagi.

Sasuke berdehem pelan mencoba menenangkan kekacauan ini. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa minggu depan," ucapnya pendek lalu segera berlalu dari ruangan tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan abnormal dari istrinya.

**OoO**

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dengan gontai dan nyaris terseret-seret. Suasana hati Haruno Sakura sedang sangat buruk sekarang. Suaminya memang mahkluk dingin tak peka. Mungkin saat lahir, hatinya tertinggal di plasenta dan dokter tidak sengaja menguburnya. Makanya saat dewasa perilaku suaminya seperti ini. Perasaannya sangat sakit seperti diiris-iris kemudian diberi lemon dan wasabi. Perih. Ingin rasanya ia meloncat dari pohon rambutan sekarang.

Tunggu. Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti demi melihat sesosok pria tampan berambut unggas sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa dosen lainnya di parkiran. Kakashi-_sensei_, Asuma-_sensei_, Tobirama-_sensei_, dan Minato-_sensei_. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah sesosok mahkluk centil bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang merangkul suaminya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Langsing, berkulit mulus nan putih seperti porselen, serta rambut panjang lurus hitam bak model iklan shampo. Wanita itu pasti cantik sekali. Dan suaminya yang kejam itu pasti berselingkuh dengannya. Perasaannya bukan lagi diiris lalu diberi lemon dan wasabi. Namun seperti ditumbuk, digiling dengan mesin, kemudian diberi garam, lemon, dan cabe rawit. Hancur.

"Teganya kau Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks..." Sakura berlari kencang sambil berlinangan air mata.

**OoO**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke pinggiran kursi mahoni yang sedang ia duduki. Ia melirik jam. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan istri merah mudanya belum pulang juga. Ia sudah menelpon ibu mertuanya tapi nihil. Sakura tak ada di sana. Raut wajah pria itu tampak cemas. Belum pernah istrinya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang belum ia telepon. Ino, sahabat Sakura. Tapi Ino adalah mahasiswi yang ia ajar. Dan Ino adalah reporter kampus alias tukang gosip. Masa iya dosen yang terkenal dingin dan killer tiba-tiba menelepon mahasiswanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan istrinya yang kabur. Untung jika Sakura memang bersamanya. Jika tidak ada, maka hancurlah reputasinya. Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya diputuskanlah untu menelepon Ino. Keselamatan Sakura lebih penting.

"Halo. Kediaman Yamanaka di sini. Dengan siapa?" suara seorang wanita menyambutnya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Mengatur nada suaranya agak tak terdengar panik dan masih berwibawa." Halo. Aku Uchiha. Ingin bicara dengan Yamanaka Ino."

Suara di seberang sana terdengar agak kaget. "Oh, Uchiha-_sensei_. Aku sendiri. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa Sakura bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Ino menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung. "Ano... _Sensei_.. Itu... Sakura... Dia ada tidak ya? Dia tidak ada." Jawaban Ino yang ngalor ngidul muter-muter kayak bianglala membuat Sasuke yakin pasti istrinya berada di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Dia ada atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada." Ino menjawab pasti karena sudah diancam oleh Sakura. Gadis pink itu sendiri sedang asyik bobo cantik di kamar Ino.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Ino?" Terdengar suara wanita di seberang sana.

"Anu... Satpam kampus, _Kaa-san_," jawab Ino asal. Sasuke sendiri langsung mendelik disebut satpam kampus.

"Kalau kau terbukti menyembunyikannya, aku akan memberimu nilai E di ujian nanti," ancam Sasuke. Yeahh. Inilah the power of dosen. Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Yahhh. Sensei aku minta maaf. Sakura memang ada di sini. Tapi jangan katakan padanya aku yang beri tahu." Ino langsung mengaku. Siapa yang ingin cari masalah dengan dosen tukang ancam ini.

"Baiklah. Berikan alamatmu. Aku akan menjemputnya malam ini."

**OoO**

* * *

"Aduh..." Sakura mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang sakit karena terantuk kaca jendela mobil. Eh, mobil? Sakura mengucek matanya dan menemukan sosok suaminya yang sedang menyetir.

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya. Pemandangan menyakitkan suaminya bersama wanita lain tadi siang kembali menyeruak di pikirannya. Hatinya kembali sesak namun ditahannya bulir kristal yang nyaris turun dari kedua emeraldnya. Ia mencoba tegar.

"Turunkan aku," tukasnya pelan.

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang tak menoleh padanya. Ia tak merespon perkataan Sakura dan kembali menyetir dengan tenang.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke," ulang Sakura lagi namun dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau masih mengigau?" Jujur Sasuke kini sangat heran dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!" Nada bicara Sakura mulai meninggi bahkan cenderung kasar. Alis pria itu makin bertaut.

"Kenapa kau semarah ini?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Pulangkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku."

'CIIITTTTT...'

Sasuke langsung mengerem mendadak di pinggir jalan. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya kuat mencengkram stir mobil di hadapannya. "Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku," jawab Sakura datar. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Tak berani menatap langsung mata suaminya yang kini menusuknya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... Ingin cerai," jawab Sakura sambil terisak. Pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, mengalir sudah. Sasuke terdiam. Kaget mendengar perkataan istrinya. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Lihat aku, Sakura."

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia menutup wajahnya. Ia sungguh tidak mampu melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"LIHAT AKU!" Sasuke mulai emosi. Lebih tepatnya kecewa. Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik lengan istrinya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir pernikahan kita main-main? Seenaknya kau bilang begitu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Masalah kecil yang aku saja tidak tahu itu apa."

Sakura menepis lengan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Masalah kecil? Perselingkuhan kau bilang masalah kecil. Pantas saja sikapmu acuh tidak acuh padaku. Kau dingin. Kau tidak memperhatikan aku. Aku tahu aku bukan istri yang sempurna untukmu. Tapi haruskah kau seperti itu?" Wanita itu menunduk. Sesak sekali.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Perselingkuhan apa? Kita bicarakan ini di rumah," tukasnya kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang. Istrinya hampir membuatnya gila malam ini.

**OoO**

* * *

Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan lekas memegang lengan istrinya agar ikut dengannya sesaat setelah mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Sementara Sakura masih tertunduk namun tak ayal menurut saja ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di halaman, wanita merah muda itu kontan terperanjat. Lampion-lampion kecil terhias rapi di halaman mereka. Di kolam renang terdapat mangkuk kecil yang berisi lilin serta ratusan kelopak mawar merah yang mengambang di atasnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan berkaca-kaca saat melihat kata-kata dalam spanduk putih kecil yang dipasang di dinding.

'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SAYANG. AKU MENCINTAIMU.' Dengan gambar Sakura dan Sasuke dalam bentuk kartun menghiasinya.

Sasuke tersenyum keki lalu menggamit tangan Sakura menuju sebuah meja kayu kecil dengan dua kursi. Terdapat dua buah tudung saji, sebuah lilin merah dan sebuket mawar di atasnya. Ia lalu membuka tudung saji. Dua piring nasi goreng tomat dan dua gelas jus strawberry.

"Makanannya sudah dingin. Biar aku masakkan lagi," ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat dua piring nasi tersebut namun Sakura menahannya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin memakan ini," tukasnya seraya mengambil piring dari tangan Sasuke lalu meletakkanya kembali ke atas meja.

Sakura duduk di kursi diikuti Sasuke. Mereka saling berhadapan namun masih tampak suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih. Tapi... Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini saat kita akan berpi—"

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan istrinya. Sakura tersenyum sedih.

"Siapa wanita itu, Sasuke?" Ia menunduk. Ingin rasanya ia menutup telinganya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia takut jawaban langsung dari suaminya akan makin menyakitkan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri.

"Wanita yang mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pria itu menautkan alisnya.

Sakura berdecak kecal. "Itu yang di parkiran tadi siang. Wanita berambut hitam yang merangkulmu saat kau bersama Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya." Sakura mulai tidak sabar.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi siang. Wanita berambut hitam? Tadi siang ia memang sempat mengobrol dengan Minato, Kakashi, Tobirama, Asuma, dan —

"Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak berpikir lagi. Orochimaru? Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sosok wanita yang dilihatnya tadi memang mirip dengan dosen fakultas kedokteran universitas Konoha yang nyentrik itu. Orochimaru memang cantik jika dilihat dari belakang. Namun jangan coba-coba menatapnya lama-lama dari depan. Kau akan pingsan jika melihat lidahnya yang panjang. Sakura sendiri tak yakin. Ia memang hanya melihat sosok berambut hitam itu dari belakang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak yakin padahal ia sendiri mulai gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Kakashi. Orochimaru memang sempat merangkulku tadi."

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Hehe... Orochimaru-sensei memang memiliki rambut yang indah. Lain kali akan kutanyakan apa merk shampo yang ia pakai."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Jadi kau kabur dari rumah dan ingin cerai karena kau cemburu pada Orochimaru?" Rasanya ia mulai vertigo. Bayangkan saja jika rumah tangganya hancur dan itu disebabkan karena rambut panjang Orochimaru. Demi ketampanan klan Uchiha, itu sangat mengerikan.

Sakura menatap suaminya dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf." Cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Panjang sekali. "Ya sudahlah. Ini untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sekotak kecil berlapis beludru lalu diangsurkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiahmu," jawabnya singkat sambil berdiri dan menuju tepat ke belakang istrinya. "Biar kupakaikan." Sasuke membuka kotak bludru itu. Mata Sakura membulat. Kalung mutiara hitam. Cantik sekali.

"Sengaja kupilih mutiara hitam agar kau selalu ingat padaku. Happy anniversary, _Cherry_." Sasuke memakaikan kalung itu pada leher Sakura dan mencium kening wanitanya dengan penuh sayang. Sakura terenyuh. Ia merasa bersalah pada suaminya. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang dingin, cuek, namun satu yang pasti. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya. Dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin namun menghangatkan. Dengan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh namun menyenangkan. Dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan namun membuatnya nyaman. Sakura memeluk suaminya dengan mesra.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura gelagapan. Mana sempat ia memikirkan untuk membeli hadiah pasca insiden tadi.

"Besok saja ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku mau hadiahku sekarang."

Sakura garuk-garuk kepala. "Apa yang bisa kuberikan tengah malam begini. Besok saja ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah dan memandangi pria itu dengan curiga.

"Jangan macam-macam, Ayam!" gertaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu hadiah yang paling pas untukku. Sekaligus hukuman karena sudah merepotkanku hari ini." Seringai Sasuke makin lebar.

Sakura melotot. "Apa maksud—KYAAAA!"

Dalam hitungan detik, sang puteri telah berada dalam gendongan sang pangeran menuju ke peraduan cinta mereka.

Hah... Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam _anniversary_ yang panjang untuk Sakura...

**TAMAT**

**(dengan tidak indahnya)**

**Author's note :**

**Hay Minna... Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk semua penggemar SasuSaku terutama yang udah request sekuel dari fanfic saya yang berjudul UJIAN tahun 2011 lalu. Lama ya. Lama emang *digampar pake rambut orochimaru***

**Bagi yang belum baca, silahkan baca fanfic saya yang ujian. Kali aja ada yg mau review :D *promosi***

**Fanfic ini banyak banget kurangnya. Jadi mungkin readers sekalian ada yang mau ninggalin saran dan kritik yang membangun *bilang aja mau direview*... Mudah-mudahan bisa buat sekuel dari fanfic ini lagi.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


End file.
